System
System [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/home Pathfinder] // [http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/E6_(3.5e_Sourcebook) E6] Levels in E6 The maximum level obtainable by a player in this campaign is 6, but don't worry, levels 1 to 6 are a period when a character really comes into his own, and a crash course in action and danger transforms them from 1st-level commoners to veteran adventurers (or corpses). Once transformed by their experiences, a character’s growth is no longer a continuous, linear progression. Instead, they specialize or broaden their abilities: There are still major differences between the master warriors and the veteran mercenaries, but it's not a change of scale. This change in progression, which we see frequently in fantasy literature, is modeled through the acquisition of feats and other specialized abilities. My Own Take on E6 One of the defining aspects of the Will of Metatron, is the sheer quantity of advancement options made possible by an expenditure based experience point system. During the campaign, players will find themselves earning EXP for various tasks, such as slaying monsters, completing quests, and even for roleplaying their character, these points may be spent on a large number of boosts, abilities, and bonuses including Class levels, Feats, and Attribute Adjustments. Character Creation The generation of characters will follow the traditional Pathfinder creation rules with a point buy allotment of 20. Players will be restricted to playing Human characters. All official WoTC and Paizo material is allowed including Dragon Magazine and the Pathfinder Society Adventure Modules. Don't forget to look into adding both flaws and traits, as both are permitted and provide an opportunity to flesh out your character. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/character-creation Character Advancement Experience Points can be spent in a variety of ways to increase the capabilities of your character. The most basic of these expenditures is the Class level. By purchasing a class level you effectively gain all statistical increases normally attributed to that class, the cost for each consecutive purchase is sequential, ie; advancing to level 2 (your first purchase) would cost 500 EXP. In order to advance to level 3, 1000 EXP would be required. Attributes, Saving Throws and Skills can also be purchased in this manner as shown below. Keep in mind however that each statistic represents its own Advancement, ie, purchasing an upgrade to strength does not increase the cost of upgrading dexterity, this holds true for both saving throws and skills as well. There is no limit to the number of Advancements you can purchase so long as you meet the EXP requirement. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/character-advancement Specialized Advancement Along with the above statistical advancements, you may also spend your hard earned experience points on Feats and Class abilities. In order to purchase these unique advancements you will need to meet all prerequisites and locate a suitable Mentor, usually an Ally that has the ability in question. Due to the unbalancing nature of certain class abilities the formula for cost is not law and may be adjusted based on the DMs sensibilities. != Level at which Class gains Ability x 400 EXP (Subject to Adjustment) Action Points Due to the expansive nature of the campaign a unique system was necessary to track the passage of time as well as to ensure accurate travel across long distances. 12 action points are allotted at the start of the game, each representing a 2 hour period. These points can be spent on two actions, Travel and Downtime. When the amount of available points reaches zero the players receive the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/conditions#TOC-Fatigued Fatigued] condition and the process begins again. Travel When spending a point to travel you are allowed to traverse the map as you see fit, providing one hex of movement for each point spent. Downtime Downtime is essential to any adventuring party, allowing a chance to rest, tend to wounds and even prepare spells. Each member of the party may chose an action to undertake individually when an Action Point is spent. Fate Cards The story of fated adventurers cheating death to perform heroic deeds has always been a staple in fantasy literature and a system was designed specifically to bring this feeling to the campaign. When a character is created they draw a card from the Deck of Divination, the card drawn is from then on associated with that character, providing a starting point for a personalized adventure. Think of it as a planning tool for the DM, your Fate Card is referenced during the creation of quests and events to help establish the role of your character in the story. Fated Actions It is possible to use the Fate Card system to alter the outcomes of certain events. At any point after a D20 is rolled but before determining the outcome a player may decide to force a reroll, using any and all adjustments from the previous roll. This allows players a chance to spare themselves from that unlucky critical hit, or even reroll a failed saving throw and can be done once per game session. Alas, Fate can be a cruel mistress, and disregard for her will is sure to draw the ire of otherworldy forces. After the decision is made to perform a Fated Action the player must then draw from the Deck of Divination. The drawn card is then misaligned and used as an antagonistic force in your characters adventure. Armor Class and Damage Reduction Armor should not make you more difficult to hit, but should instead reduce the amount of incoming damage. To remedy this I have designed a system that converts established armor values to damage reduction. To determine your DR take the Armor Bonus given by your armor and divide it by 2, with the masterwork quality giving a +1 to the end result. Unlike armor, shields continue to provide Armor Class as a shield bonus. In addition, a character now adds their Base Attack Bonus to their Armor Class as a misc modifier. Incantations For information on the Incantation variant rule from Unearthed Arcana please visit the link below. http://www.d20srd.org/srd/variant/magic/incantations.htm Campaign Specific Feats Dispelling Cut [ Ouroboros ] Prerequisites: [ Dex 14 ] While armed with an Ouroboros Infused Elysian weapon you may attempt to dispel any magical or supernatural effect that makes an attack roll against you as an immediate action (as dispel magic). Use your attack bonus with the Elysian weapon in place of the usual Dispel Modifier. If you have the Quickdraw feat you may attempt a Dispelling Cut even if not currently wielding the weapon so long as it is capable of being drawn. =